


Trouble

by TheKingisaGirl



Series: GlassRebel One-shots [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Budding Love, F/F, GlassRebel, One Night Stands, or so they thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingisaGirl/pseuds/TheKingisaGirl
Summary: How it began.





	Trouble

“Jesus, Sabine really??” Jacinda had stood from her place on the couch and was quick to take the bandaged arm into her hands

 

“What? It's fine.” Sabine said pulling away.

 

“It’s not fine, you need to see a doctor!” Sabine winced

 

“I put some of that gooey stuff on it, the neosporin, and I’ll lay down in a little while.”

 

“It’s a cut not a headache! What if its infected?!” Lucy, still sitting on the couch in her pajamas was engrossed in the colorful flickering of the TV.

 

“It’s not.” Sabine said taking off her work vest and handing it over one of the kitchen chairs.

 

“Your a doctor now? Lucy go to bed, I’ll be right there to tuck you in.” She turned around and smoothed down her daughters hair. She stood wordless and gave Sabine a tight hug before turning back to her mother.

 

“Go on, I just need to give out to aunt sabine first.” Lucy looked unsure but was already walking towards her bedroom.

 

“Don’t do that jacinda. I am not your child. I got this.” She waited until Lucy door had closed. She went to the shared bathroom and got the disinfectant cream for the mirror cabinet.

 

“You don’t. Your putting yourself in danger.” Jacinda followed her closely.

 

“I’m an adult and I can make that decision for myself!” She sat on the couch and began taking the bandage off her arm.

 

“And you decide you’d rather risk losing the hand?” 

 

“Do be so dramatic.” Her tone was snarky. They usually didn’t fight so much, but lately they had been getting into it quite a bit. 

 

“Do you have health insurance right now?” Sabine could see the worry in Jacinda’s eyes and for some reason it made her furious. Who was she that she dared to be worried about her? To look at her like that?

 

“Look, not everybody gets the family package from step-mommy okay??” 

 

“You should have said something!” 

 

“Yeah? What? Maybe something like, ‘I need your portion of the rent a little earlier this month?’ Or that Luis was a bastard for cutting my hours down he doesn’t have to enroll me? Because that sounds an awful lot like what i said to you about 2 weeks ago!!” 

 

“And i told you Lucy needed new ballet shoes! You should have told me it was for that!” 

 

“I shouldn't have too. If I say I need it i shouldn't have to explain myself.” Actually she did. Jacinda couldn’t read minds and usually the rent was about 2 days late anyway. She didn’t mean it. She wouldn’t have taken the money after what J said anyway. Something in her heart made it impossible to deprive Lucy of anything she needed.

 

“Oh I’m sorry I didn't realise this was a landlord tenant relationship now.” The words cut deep. 

 

They had been friends for so long now, Sabine couldn’t even say how long, but Lucy had changed things, for the better. And since they moved in together they had become even closer. ‘Friends’ was become less and less of an appropriate term for they type of thoughts Sabine was having. She unravelled the bandage to look at the deep cut she had been trying to ignore all day.

 

Jacinda’s mouth fell open when she saw it. It didn’t look pretty she didn’t look disgusted, she looked upset, and worried. Still. Even though they were fighting.

 

“Maybe it shouldn’t be any kind of relationship!” Okay. So maybe Sabine didn’t have the best reactions in times of stress.

 

“What?!” Jacinda said, devastated. Her face was pained, as if she was the one with the cut and not Sabine.

 

“Nothing. Forget it. Just go put Lucy to bed. I need some rest.”

She took the cream and the bandages and vanished into her room. While she was taking care of her wound, she could hear Jacinda sing and read to Lucy. She was so caring. And careful not to let their drama seep into her parenting. Which was hard in such a little apartment. Sabine thinks it might be similar with her heart. She tried hard not to let other things seep in. She doesn’t want to break things.

 

“Bean?” It’s late, the cut is dressed, and Sabine is laying in bed. Thinking about Jacinda when the door creaks open.

 

“I’m asleep.”

 

“And I thought I was the bad liar of us.” She was turned away from the door so J can’t see her smile or the eye roll.

 

“What are you doing here Jacinda? It’s late” 

 

“I wanted to apologize,” The wooden floor cracks when she tiptoes closer.

 

“I get that this whole living thing is trickey.” She sits down on the bed and Sabine feels it dip. But she doesn’t turn around, “If you really want us out..” She doesn’t finish her sentence. Instead she lifts the blanket, in what Sabine assumes, J thinks is a stealth manner, and slips in close to her. 

“I’m worried about you.” Her hands are warm and soft and Sabine is not sure how to keep from melting into them.

 

“I’m a big girl,and I’ve been cutting and burning myself in the kitchen long enough to know when it needs medical attention.” Sabine finally turns around to face Jacinda. She propping herself up on her arm now. They're almost mirroring each other.

 

“I’m sorry I delayed rent again.” She’s biting her lip in that cute little way. It’s not about the rent. They both know it.  

 

“Can I make up for it somehow?” She reaches around Sabine and starts scratching her back. But it doesn’t feel like it usually does. Sabine is too aware of the closeness for this to mean the same thing it did a month ago.

 

“You sound like the beginning of a bad porno.” Sabine jokes. She even laughs awkwardly at her own joke.

 

“Hmmm.” J scoots closer, squeezing her face between Sabine’s neck and her shoulder. Sabine can feel the tip of her nose, it’s cold.

 

“Please missus landlord. I’d do anything…” She’s. Joking. Probably. Sabine can’t tell anymore.

 

“J... ?”

 

“Bean your skin is so soft.” Jacinda lifts her head again. 

 

They look into each other's eyes. Like they’re seen them a thousand times, touched a thousand times, and a thousand times it meant nothing but friendship, but tonight, it’s something else.

 

It starts with just and kisses. And then it grows. Slow and tender. 

 

“J.” 

 

Jacinda’s breathing has been getting progressively deeper and more relaxed.

 

“Yeah.” she mumbles

 

“You can't sleep here.” So close to her, Sabine can feel her breathing become faster suddenly.

 

“Oh.” She wiggling out of Sabine’s arms.

 

“No, I mean, Lucy- if you come out of my bedroom tomorrow morning.” She’s not holding her back but she can’t stand the thought that J thinks she doesn’t want her here.

 

“Okay I’ll go back to my bed.” not making a move though. “We should probably talk about what happened.”

 

“I mean. We don’t have to. We had fun right? Were grown ups.” Sabine says diplomatic. That’s the right thing to say. This is not just anyone. It’s Jacinda. They can’t make this complicated. They can’t make this hard. 

 

“Okay.” Is all Jacinda says, final making a move. Sabine can tell nothing from her tone of voice. And somehow, she thinks it’s better that way.

 

“Maybe-” her hand is grasping for J’s, “Maybe just a little longer?” Jacinda doesn’t answer, she just cuddled back into bed with Sabine.This was going to be trouble.


End file.
